


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Happily Ever After? [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Developing Relationship, First Kiss (sort off), Flowers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship Advice, like very mild, not even sure whenever I should tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: "Seriously? You bought me an entire bouquet of tulips to say sorry?" the smile on Phichit's voice was very welcome, making Seung-gil feel at least a little bit at ease."Well, there’s pizza too," with his hands no longer occupied, Seung-gil picked up the bag with pizzas. "But the flowers were well, the main thing or whatever you call them."Or in which practice a kissing scene isn't a smart idea, Phichit thinks he fucks up, Seung-gil actually fucks up and heartfelt apologies happen.





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing this after wrapping up Draw Your Hello, but a certain someone pointed out that it's Phichit's birthday today. So, you might have a gist what I did with that information ;)

Laying flat on his back, Phichit aimlessly scrolled through his Instagram feed, catching up on whatever he had missed in the few hours he had been working. Nothing much, really, but anything to waste some time until Seung-gil arrived.

 

Quickly bored, Phichit returned to his home screen and open his chat with Seung-gil, still wondering what exactly had happened to make his friend- boyfriend- soulmate, whatever Seung-gil was to him, act rather... peculiar. Seung-gil never started conversations, never. Phichit usually was the one who bugged Seung-gil long enough to make him talk. But now, for the first time in the three months of knowing each other, Seung-gil had actually started a conversation.

 

 **[13:47]** Seung-gil: 'Are you at your place?'

 

It was somewhat hilarious to see Seung-gil text like an old grandpa, capital letters, correct spelling and proper punctuation.

 

 **[13:48]** Phichit: 'yes. why???'

 

 **[13:52]** Seung-gil: 'I'm coming over.'

 

 **[13:52]** Phichit: 'okay'

 

Ever since that conversation, Seung-gil hadn't been online. It was really unlike Seung-gil. He was still supposed to be at work, especially as the show debuted mid-September, which was less than three weeks away. Because they still had many things to polish up, Phichit wasn't even surprised as time management was a pain in the ass, Seung-gil worked long hours to get everything on the rail. This included missing a couple of their dinner dates because he had to work till late. As Seung-gil’s schedule was so busy, it was very unlikely for him to leave in the middle of the day. That didn’t sound like the workaholic Seung-gil who could work himself to death if it was up to him Phichit knew.

 

Therefore, considering the oddity of the situation, Phichit assumed Seung-gil needed to blow off some steam. Usually, as far as he heard the stories, Leo or Guang Hong could help Seung-gil with most issues. If the duo of brunets were incapable of that, it surely had to be something very personal, it involved romance, or it involved Yuri. That had been quite the confusion for Phichit as he had thought of another Yuuri, but as his friend Yuuri had persuaded acting, that confusion was soon cleared up. Seung-gil’s Yuri, however, had a knack of getting on people their nerves. They, after all, were all sleep deprived crew-members who are trying to fit too many hours in a span of too little time. Even the people who weren't part of the cast itself, like Leo who was a part of the sound team, were starting to show cracks in their calm and collected behaviour. So yeah, if Leo was already showing cracks, Seung-gil was probably ready to throttle the very first person who remotely annoyed him.

 

With his mind occupied with mild worry, time had ticked by faster than expected. After what felt like a short span of time, a rapid, impatient knock on the door announced Seung-gil's presence. Rolling off his bed, Phichit slipped into his house slippers and walked to the door. Unlocking it, Phichit curious peered into the hallway, seeing if it actually was Seung-gil.

 

Well, he hadn't been wrong. Seung-gil looked ready to murder. The actor's his eyebrows were drawn angrily, a sour look on his face. He also looked tired, face paler than usual, dark circles underneath his eyes.

 

"You look happy," Phichit teased, inviting Seung-gil inside.

 

Seung-gil grunted in response and entered the apartment, dropping his bag on the floor at the door.

 

Almost on autopilot, Seung-gil headed for Phichit's bed, which was by far the most comfortable piece of furniture Phichit had. Closing the door, Phichit joined Seung-gil, sitting down next to his friend's motionless body.

 

"You aren't going to fall asleep, are you?" grinning, Phichit poked Seung-gil's side, causing him to squeak loudly. "You're welcome to sleep in my bed, though it's a snug fit, plus, I like to be clingy."

 

He wasn't clingy in his sleep- the only one he actually knew who was clingy was Guang Hong. However, Seung-gil didn't have to know that. Though, it wouldn't matter much, Seung-gil would say no. While their relationship had developed considering the very beginning, nothing much had happened after they started to hold hands a shallow month ago.

 

Seung-gil made some muffled noises, leaving Phichit clueless. Yes, he had gotten a lot better at reading Seung-gil, but that didn't mean he suddenly could understand the noises he made.

 

"You know, if you want help, you've to talk to me buddy," Phichit grinned, moving so that he sat on top of Seung-gil's back. The latter made a groaning noise and shifted around a bit, probably trying to get Phichit off his back, as if that was easy.

 

Nestling his heels into the mattress, Phichit made sure he was sitting comfortable. "I have siblings- I can do this all day."

 

Phichit was genuinely surprised that Seung-gil gave up a few seconds after. He had expected a full-out fight of the wits, mental strength and who could take the other the best off guard. Who could resist the others nagging and temptation the longest?

 

"I hate myself."

 

Oh joy, Phichit already liked where this conversation was going.

 

"No really," Seung-gil continued, voice muffled by the sheets. "I can't get that goddamn scene right. How hard can it be?"

 

Seung-gil sounded very, _very_ frustrated, something Phichit wasn't exactly used from him. Yes, Seung-gil liked to beat himself over his skill-set. If things didn't work out, he would be furious, furious at himself that he didn't do better. This wasn't exactly the first time Seung-gil had struggled with acting, but this time was probably the worst case up until now, which was saying quite a bit as this wasn’t the first time Seung-gil came crashing into his apartment to express his frustration.

 

Familiar with the situation, Phichit hopped of Seung-gil's back and picked up the latter's bag. Digging through the contents without consent, Phichit found the script with ease. Seung-gil's name was scrawled on the corner of the page in an unfamiliar handwriting. Now all he had to do is get Seung-gil to work along with him, and surely, they would manage to get things fixed in one way or another.

 

"Okay, are you listening?" a muffled 'yes' came from his bed, which was already more than Phichit had expected. "Listen, back in college, Guang Hong sometimes came crashing in the coffee café, distressed because something didn't work out with his play. We always practised one-on-one if that happened, and, while you probably don't believe it, it helped."

 

"And how will it help me?" by the sound of it, Seung-gil wasn't really going to be co-operative. "This isn't just some stage-play that a first-year student could do, this is my career."

 

Grumpy Seung-gil was also more talkative, though the words weren't exactly welcoming. Phichit rather had more a quiet and content Seung-gil then a 'chatty' but grumpy Seung-gil.

 

"Easy, things usually go better in a different situation, for example, while editing a paper, it's recommended to use a different front because you'll pick out the mistakes easier. In your case, you just have to pick another practice partner. If things work out while practising with them, it probably will be easier to perform the piece with the actual actors."

 

Thankfully, Seung-gil seemed to be less unwilling towards Phichit's idea to use a different approach, though Phichit wasn't out of the woods yet. "Okay, considering that yes, that works. With who will I practice?"

 

Grinning, Phichit plopped down next to Seung-gil, who finally had the decency to sit upright. "With me of course!" Phichit said chipper. "I mean, if you want to?"

 

Nothing had prepared Phichit for the way Seung-gil reacted. He had honestly expected Seung-gil to either decline the offer or murmur a 'fine'. He hadn't expected Seung-gil to combust in flames, his face growing redder with each second that passed by. Moreover, not red due to anger, Seung-gil was flustered.

 

"Do you realise what you're saying?" Seung-gil whispered, voice scarily small and venerable.

 

"Nope," Phichit grinned. "But you're probably going to tell me."

 

Nodding stiffly, Seung-gil gestured to the script Phichit was still holding on. "Go to Act III, scene 15. It's almost at the end."

 

Curious at what had gotten Seung-gil so flustered, Phichit flicked through the pages till he found the scene Seung-gil had referred to. By the looks of it, it was a two-person scene, which was perfect. Seung-gil's lines were highlighted in green. Why green though? Yellow seemed more logical- oh well. It was Seung-gil he was talking about, nothing really made sense.

 

Scanning over the few pages, Phichit felt his face growing steadily warmer. Now he understood why Seung-gil struggled so much with the scene. It was a full-blown romance scene. Though it wasn't the romance per se that had gotten Phichit flustered, it was the _kiss_ that got him way too flustered. No wonder Seung-gil's face caught flames, they hadn't had their first kiss yet, and frankly, Phichit wouldn't expect it to happen anytime soon. However, maybe he should've had a little more faith in fate, as the opportunity to smooch Seung-gil maybe was less than half-an-hour away.

 

"So, who do you have to smooch?" Phichit asked teasingly, softly nudging Seung-gil's side. "Guang Hong?"

 

He frankly had no idea who played which character. He knew that Seung-gil was the lead in this part, unlike the support role he had in the prequel. However, next to that, he only knew the people who played a part in the play, which included Guang Hong and his old boss Michele, who finally had persuaded his dream to act. The fact that Michele found his soulmate along the way was an unexpected addition if he had to believe Guang Hong, who had told him all the juicy details of Michele and Emil's encounter.

 

"Emil," Seung-gil answered quietly, face slightly flustered in shy embarrassment. "But the kissing isn't the issue, I-" there was a short pause, and Phichit saw Seung-gil struggling to figure out a proper answer. "I can't seem to get the mood right," he admitted.

 

Phichit was by no means an actor. While he could act a bit, he wasn't completely hopeless, but he didn't have the same flare as the likes of Seung-gil or Guang Hong had. Nor was he as knowledgeable on acting as others, though he had managed to pick up a few things here and there. One of those things was the mood was like fifty percent of the scene. The right expression, the right tone of the voice. You couldn't sound happy in a sad scene, nor could you be stoic in a scene where everyone should act euphoric. In addition, in what looked like a tender scene of raw romance, Phichit could image Seung-gil struggling with showing the right emotions, especially when the scene had to be done with someone like Emil. The Czech was a nice guy, but it was hard to image him anything else than just a huge teddy bear.

 

"I... can image that," Phichit said slowly, now actually reading the scene. Yes, he understood Seung-gil's struggle. "But we at least could try. Maybe a change of partner actually helps, plus, it's probably easier to be romantic with me then with Emil."

 

The moment the words had left his mouth, Phichit regretted them. Seung-gil, more often than not, struggled to see the difference between teasing and the actual truth. This was obviously teasing, at least, in Phichit's eyes it was. Seung-gil, on the other hand, of course, understand it the wrong way, growing steadily redder in the face. He never had seen Seung-gil blush this much- he even dared to bet his camera that today, Seung-gil had blushed more than in all the three months they had known each other.

 

"I wouldn't count on that," Seung-gil murmured, fingers clutching Phichit's sheets with a desperate hold.

 

Deciding that things wouldn't go anywhere unless they actually _started_ , Phichit jumped off the bed, nearly losing grip on the script and chucking the script across the room in his hurry. "Hop, get your lazy ass of my bed."

 

Seung-gil blinked slowly as Phichit pulled him up and stationed him in the middle of the room.

 

"You know your lines by heart, right?" Seung-gil nodded and mentally, Phichit sighed in relief. He most definitely didn't recall the lines, despite having read them not too long ago. He definitely needed the script to follow the story.

 

The beginning wasn't too bad. Phichit, while obviously cringeworthily, especially compared to Seung-gil, managed to keep a certain level personality into his acting, one fitting with the expected mood of the scene. Seung-gil, unsurprisingly, was a completely different person. He _knew_ how to act. Phichit had seen him act before, once, but not that up close. It was honestly quite the experience, especially considering he had all that for himself. A wonderfully talented man who grew flustered the moment Phichit complimented him, even if it was just a 'good job', which was like the most standard compliment in the history of compliments.

 

Of course, things were going downhill the moment they were inches away from the kiss. Due to picking up the leading role, Phichit was forced to cradle Seung-gil's face into his hands- well, hand, as he still desperately needed the script for the lines. Standing on his tiptoes, he stood almost face-to-face with Seung-gil, which had to do for now.

 

Quoting the script, Phichit felt the nerves slowly falter. Actually, he started to enjoy it a little. He at least didn't felt that embarrassed anymore. "We all make mistakes," he whispered, face awfully close to Seung-gil's. "I make mistakes, you make mistakes. All of us make mistakes, that's what makes us human."

 

Seung-gil's previously tense expression, which was actually part of the script, softened. There was even a small smile, causing Phichit's heartbeat to pick up speed. Seung-gil didn't smile often, and even if it was fake, it still suited him. He should smile more often. Phichit wondered how Seung-gil even could struggle with this. It all looked effortless.

 

"Yeah- but that doesn't mean one doesn't regret their mistake," Seung-gil whispered, leaning into Phichit's touch. "You know what happened- you of all people should hate me, dislike me. I don't understand how you can't."

 

Phichit's gaze softened, even more, noses brushed gently against each other. "It's hard to dislike someone who you love."

 

It was the script- yes, the words were written in the script, but they felt scarily real. Was Phichit in love Seung-gil? The first answer that came to mind was no- he wasn't in love with Seung-gil, not yet. But there was definitely romance, there was definitely the unmistakable like like. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested doing this, as it left him with more feelings than he wanted.

 

"Phichit."

 

He didn't even know why he did it. The way Seung-gil had sounded, shy, venerable, almost longing. In addition, it wasn't like he was following the script anymore, as the character's name was most definitely not Phichit. But after his heart stuttered a few beats, everything seemed to slow down. The script landed on the wooden floor with a loud as he let it go, cradling Seung-gil's face with both his hands. Pulling the actor down, even a bit, Phichit pressed his lips against Seung-gil's.

 

From that moment, things went downhill faster than cheese rolling down Cooper's Hill, which was saying a lot.

 

Realising what he had done, Phichit jumped back. He was sweating, face flustered and warm. Breathing was difficult, his throat squeezed together uncomfortably. However, his pounding heart was the worst- he was sure that Seung-gil could even hear it. Hear the attempt of his heart breaking out of his ribcage.

 

He had fucked up, fucked up pretty badly. He had promised to take things slow, promised it. Seung-gil would pick the pace, and he would tag along. Now it seemed he had broken his own promise.

 

"I'm sorry," Phichit stammered, eyes seeking out Seung-gil's.

 

The actor was nailed to the floor, face red, eyes big with shock. Yeah, this was going to be a pain to fix, if it even was fixable. Trust was a hard thing to come by and an easy thing to tamper with.

 

"I-" Seung-gil mumbled, face falling back into his more signature stoic expression. "Thanks for the help- I need to go."

 

Out of reflex, Phichit wanted to reach out to Seung-gil, holding him back. However, he knew if he did that, it would only cause more issues than necessary. Seung-gil probably needed some time- time to think about it, process everything. And, fairly enough, the best way for Seung-gil to get his thoughts sorted out was to work his ass off.

 

Not even bothering to pick up his script, Seung-gil snatched up his bag and bolted out of the door. There was no goodbye, no expression Phichit could use to read the mood. It was just a flurry of emotions and two adults trying to succeed in romance.

 

~*~

 

He didn't felt as victorious as he had expected to feel. He had nailed the scene- surprising everyone when he managed to execute it perfectly at the first try. However, the moment Seung-gil had sat down, any sense of satisfaction had evaporated as snow for the sun.

 

Phichit had kissed him. He honestly hadn't even realised it, not when his brain was buzzing with ideas, with the knowledge that he now _knew_ what to do. The realisation had settled in his brain the moment he had sat down, heart still racing with satisfied excitement. Phichit had fucking kissed him square on the lips, and had _apologised_ for it- an apology that was just a faint memory in his mind. The terrible thing was that Phichit had apologised, while Seung-gil was the one who walked out on him without a response, at all. Heck, it probably looked like he had bolted out after the kiss, probably scandalised by Phichit's sudden advances. Well, sudden...

 

Seung-gil rather expected that sooner or later, it would happen. It was a small miracle that it hadn’t happened sooner. Phichit was an affectionate person, it was something Seung-gil had picked up maybe after a week of knowing Phichit. The photographer had the urge to hug people, walk close to them, and sling an arm around their shoulder. It was all typical Phichit. He himself was the opposite, Seung-gil didn't like physical contact till he was comfortable around the person, which took an astonishingly long time. Therefore, it was no surprise that him daring to initiate physical affection took long.  So yeah, long story short, Seung-gil wasn't surprised that Phichit had been caught up in the moment, kissing him without much of thought.

 

"You look surprisingly unhappy for someone who finally overcame their angstgegner," Guang Hong had plopped down on the seat opposite of him. To his surprise, there was no Leo in sight.

 

"I don't think you're using that word correctly," Seung-gil pointed out. "Also, why German?"

 

Guang Hong shrugged playfully. "Why not? It's fun word- it sounds a bit ominous," a more serious expression overtook Guang Hong's playful smile. "No, but seriously, what's wrong?"

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Seung-gil considering his options. Up until now, Guang Hong had always been supportive- even before he knew that Seung-gil's soulmate was Phichit. Though, to be fair, Guang Hong was just a kind-hearted person in general, which made it easy to see why he and Phichit were close friends.

 

"I... fucked up," Seung-gil mumbled, biting his bottom lip. "With Phichit."

 

Guang Hong looked... curious? He wasn't mad or disappointed, which caused Seung-gil to be more confused than anything else. Why was his co-star curious?

 

"How did you manage to do that?" Guang Hong asked, curiosity real and rich in his voice. "Phichit is one of the more tolerable people I know, you have your work cut out for you to get him angry at you."

 

Scrunching up his face, Seung-gil wondered whenever it was the right thing to tell Guang Hong. The brunet was a few years younger than him- though, to be fair, up until now, his advice always had been on point. He didn't believe that his older co-actors, like the likes of Michele or Chris, would give him much better advice. "We... practised that scene together," he started slowly, hoping that Guang Hong would be co-operative and talk him through it.

 

"I'm not even surprised," Guang Hong said, nodding approvingly. "We did that back in college, he had been a real lifesaver. So, you practised that scene together. Did something go wrong?" the brunet frowned, lips pursed together in a small pout. "You didn't critique his acting, did you?"

 

Shaking his head, Seung-gil fidgeted in his seat. "Act III, scene 15, remember?" he added, hoping that Guang Hong could tie the rest of the strings together.

 

There was a brief moment of confusion in the brunet's eyes before realisation dawned upon him. Guang Hong gasped softly before clapping his hand over his mouth. "That's the kissing scene," he mumbled behind his hand. "You and Phichit..."

 

"Kissed? Yes," Seung-gil filled in, feeling worse by each passing second. "I- kind of bolted afterwards, though I didn't even realise we kissed till I sat down on this chair, and the adrenaline had stopped working."

 

There was the disappointed look Seung-gil had expected from the beginning. "You're saying," Guang Hong started slowly. "That you got kissed, didn't even realise it, run away and leaving Phichit all alone and probably hurt?"

 

Shrinking into his seat, Seung-gil nodded weakly. "Yes. Now he most definitely hates me- I knew it was too good to be true."

 

"He, hating you? Are you kidding?" Seung-gil was taking aback by the strong disbelief in Guang Hong's voice. "Phichit is pretty incapable of hating people- he probably thinks _you_ hate him because you bolted out like that. Okay, listen, Phichit will murder me if he ever finds out I told you this, but I feel like you have the right to know this."

 

A chair scraped over the ground, and a gentle hand was placed on his tight. Looking up, he nervously met up with Guang Hong's gaze. "Listen, Phichit has been looking for his other half for a while. He struggled, of course. He feared his soulmate wouldn't like him, first words are very misleading," a look of nostalgic crossed Guang Hong's face, making him look ever younger than he already was. "So, he told me he was overjoyed that his soulmate didn't hate him, that his soulmate would give a relationship a shot. Nevertheless, that didn’t make things easier. Sorry to say, but Seung-gil, you're a complicated person."

 

"Tell me something I don't know," Seung-gil whispered, feeling like he was suffocating in nerves.

 

"Well, I was getting there. Phichit is willing to work hard for things, a project, a job, to keep up with his friends, a relationship. He respects other's boundaries, which includes you. Probably, right now, he fears he overstepped the boundary he has carefully put up to keep you at ease. So yeah, he fears that you hate him for crossing that boundary, even if it wasn't intentional. That’s who Phichit is. He would do everything to make you happy, as long as it isn’t entirely illegal."

 

If he thought he had felt terrible before, he most definitely felt terrible now. He hadn't even realised it. Seung-gil had taken it for granted that Phichit took their relationship slow, but he hadn't bothered to look at it from Phichit's perspective. The photographer sacrificed many things to be with him, which included being his affectionate self.

 

He wasn't going to cry. He definitely wasn't going to cry. Moreover, if he did, it was all the blame on the lack of caffeine and sleep in his body. "What did I do to deserve him?" he was crying. Not big fat tears, not the big ugly sobs, but his eyes definitely were swimming with tears, stinging slightly.

 

Guang Hong was cursing under his breath in Chinese, there was the scraping of the chair, and before he knew it, Seung-gil was pulled in an embrace.

 

"I'm sorry," Guang Hong said, sounding on the verge of panic. "I didn't mean to make you cry- I swear."

 

It probably looked hilarious. Seung-gil being hugged by his smallest co-star, who most likely looked as panicked as he sounded.

 

Sniffing a few times, Seung-gil wiped the stubborn tears away and mumbled a 'it's fine'. It was fine, sort of.  The lack of sleep was just catching up with him, that's all.

 

The moment Guang Hong stepped away, Seung-gil took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. "I think I'm calling it a day."

 

"Days," Guang Hong corrected, hands firmly planted on his hips. "Take a day off- you look like death, we have no use of a lead that looks like he just had risen from the death."

 

"No," Seung-gil answered stubbornly. He refused to take a day off, they still had too many things to do. He would be restless in his hotel room, waiting for the day to be over.

 

"Yes," Guang Hong hissed. "Phichit is available tomorrow- at least I assume as he invited Leo and me over to do something fun tomorrow, but both of were busy so had to decline."

 

He hadn't even thought of spending a day off with Phichit. Spending a day with Phichit sounded... nice. However, right now, Phichit probably wouldn't want to spend an entire day with him.

 

"But he-"

 

"No buts," Guang Hong looked ready to physically drag Seung-gil to Phichit's place, and for a moment, Seung-gil believed the small actor was capable of that. "You're going to apologise to Phichit, buy him an apology present if necessary and be happy."

 

Seung-gil blinked, not sure how to properly react to Guang Hong's so called 'threats'. Because, that's the issue, Guang Hong hadn't threatened him, at all, yet he had the feeling he would be in a world of pain if he didn't fix things on his own accord. Why was romance- no, why were people so difficult? If his dog was sad, he would just give her food, she would be content with that. Maybe Phichit would also be content with that.

 

"Uhm, is food a proper form of apology?" Guang Hong looked caught off guard by Seung-gil's genuine question.

 

"I... I think so?" the brunet answered, sounding as unsure as Seung-gil felt. "Give me a sec."

 

At first, Seung-gil had expected Guang Hong to leave, probably seeking out Leo and giving him the opportunity to run if necessary. However, the brunet stopped at the doorway, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled louder than someone of Guang Hong's size was supposed to yell.

 

"Babe!" Seung-gil was almost convinced there was an echo. Right, never stand on the wrong side of an argument with Guang Hong- especially if they were battling it vocally.

 

A few dozen later, footsteps came down the hallway in a decent pace. Not running, but the person wasn't casually strolling through the hallways either.

 

"Yes?" Leo's head poked around the door, an eyebrow raised in unimpressed curiosity.

 

It was almost hard to believe that Leo _actually_ had heard Guang Hong. As a music graduate, Seung-gil assumed that Leo's hearing would be somewhat damaged, damaged enough that his hearing was below average. In addition, the building was huge, Leo could've been everywhere, so yeah, there was definitely something fishy about the whole thing.

 

After sharing a disgustingly sweet kiss, which lasted too long in Seung-gil's opinion, Guang Hong finally went down to business. "Is food considered a proper form of apologising?"

 

Leo shrugged helplessly. "How do I know- the only thing I have to do once we get in a fight is apologise, cuddle and probably spend a night in bed watching Netflix and eating pizza."

 

They were so gross. He hadn't met any other soulmates who were as grossly in love as these two were. The idea that they even _knew_ each other less than a year was just downright unbelievable, as they acted like a seasonal married couple whose love only had grown stronger over the decades.

 

"True that," Guang Hong admitted, a love-struck expression on his face. "But food is involved. Though, right now, image Phichit. What's the best way to make up with Phichit?"

 

"Be genuinely yourself I would say," for a brief moment, Seung-gil expected that the words were directed to Guang Hong, as they were having the conversation. However, Leo's eyes were set on Seung-gil. "Don't ask advice from others, just do what you think feels right."

 

He was back at square one. Seung-gil honestly didn't know a thing about romance. If he wanted to apologise to his dog, he would offer her food. If his father managed to upset his mother, he would apologise by bringing her a bouquet of flowers. However, Seung-gil wondered if those things would work for Phichit. What did Phichit even like food-wise? As far as Seung-gil recalled, Phichit was an adventurous eater, probably eating anything that didn’t have the risk of being lethal. Flowers? What kind of flowers would Phichit like? Roses were considered romantic, but the last thing Seung-gil wanted was walking around with a bouquet of roses. But there were surely other flowers- maybe sunflowers? They seem like happy flowers. But what if they had a bad meaning? Could flowers even have a bad meaning? There was a thing like flower language, right? Did that mean he had to be careful with whatever he picked out flower-wise? Did Phichit even know flower language? Or did everything look the same to him?

 

"I- uhm, thanks," Seung-gil mumbled, realising that they probably have been waiting for his response. "I think I'm going- uh- I have things to fix."

 

~*~

 

This had been a terrible idea. He was sitting in an overcrowded metro with a big bouquet of flowers in his lap and two boxes of pizza and his bag between his legs. It wasn't even a long trip to Phichit's place, the metro stopped close-by which was a relief. Nevertheless, it had been an embarrassing experience.

 

The man at the flower shop had been confused by his order, but after he explained it, the shop-owner actually pulled out all the stops and made him the bouquet, as business was slow anyway and Seung-gil was willing to tip him. During the whole time, he had been babbling in a thick Russian accent about true love and that Seung-gil’s soulmate was a lucky person to have someone so dedicated to them. The bouquet turned out to be visually pleasing, so Seung-gil had no reason to be actually annoyed with the man. He did his job well and didn’t question Seung-gil more than necessary.

 

Thankfully, the pizza had been less awkward, though he had earned himself a few raised eyebrows due to him carrying a big bouquet of flowers. But, as he always did, Seung-gil simply ignored the stares and had taken the pizzas with him.

 

The moment the metro came to a halt at his stop, Seung-gil knew that he still had quite the task ahead of him. A big stream of people had gotten up to leave, as this was quite a big station. This would mean that Seung-gil inevitably would be squashed between the people, which would mean that his bouquet would arrive at Phichit's place beaten up and slightly worn. Well, he couldn't have everything.

 

Standing in line, Seung-gil tried to keep a proper distance between himself and the person in front of him. He, at least Seung-gil assumed it was a he, was quite a bit shorter then Seung-gil, which should've come as a blessing if it wasn't for the bag he carried. Strapped to his back was a big bag that probably could fit the entirety of Seung-gil's wardrobe. The man was probably a tourist, maybe a hiker, though, there wasn't much hiking to do in London itself. Nonetheless, he was pretty screwed.

 

Well, at least he had expected to be screwed. However, the man in front of him shrugged off his bag and tied up on the front, suddenly creating more space between him and Seung-gil. For a brief moment, Seung-gil expected someone to fill in the gap, as with some squeezing, someone could fit in-between. However, no one bothered. Maybe the British were actually just polite people.

 

Staring at the back of the man's blond head, Seung-gil was suddenly greeted by a bright smile and two thumbs up. "Good luck," the man- he seemed to be more in his late teens than anything- said cheerily, smile probably brightening even more.

 

Mumbling a 'thanks', Seung-gil was trying to figure out why the man had a tuff of red hair. Why a tuff and not going all the way. As they went through the gates, the crowd thinned, and Seung-gil no longer had to hold his breath in worry that his expensive flowers would be murdered by the masses.

 

More relaxed, Seung-gil regretted not thanking the man more- as it surely was not comfortable to wear your bag like that. In addition, he didn't even know Seung-gil. It was just a tourist considering the American accent...

 

Seung-gil came to a sudden halt, mentally thanking his luck that nobody was walking behind him. They were officially haunting him. First Michele, then Phichit with the same accent and now the stranger. Was everybody in that town absolutely crazy about London? He would have to ask Phichit later if he knew the stranger Seung-gil just had met. On the other hand, maybe the lack of sleep and caffeine was catching up with him.

 

Five minutes later, Seung-gil was catching his breath on the landing of Phichit's floor. He desperately wished that they would fix the elevator soon, as Seung-gil wasn't exactly fond of climbing the stairs. Alternatively, truthfully, he hated climbing the stairs.

 

Gathering any dignity that was left in him, Seung-gil walked up to Phichit apartment. Placing the bag with pizzas next to the door and holding the bouquet of flowers behind his back, Seung-gil knocked, secretly wishing for Phichit not to be home.

 

Sadly enough, not really but still, Phichit opened the door, a confused look on his face.

 

"Seung-gil?" and he also sounded confused.

 

"I-" biting his bottom lip, Seung-gil wondered where to start. First monologue-ing, something he was terrible at, and then apologise. Or first, apologise and explain later, hopefully eating and watching some shitty TV-show. Well, that choice was easy. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

 

Phichit's expression changed from confused to surprised with a bit of shock added in the mix. "For bolting out," Seung-gil pointed out, hoping that it would all make a bit more sense. "I..."

 

Deciding that explaining probably would make things worse, Seung-gil shoved the bouquet of flowers in Phichit's face. "For you," he said, voice shaking with nerves. "As an apology."

 

Surprise still lingered on Phichit's face, though this time his attention was focused on the bouquet of flowers that Seung-gil was still holding out. To his relief, Phichit accepted the bouquet, a small smile forming on his face.

 

"Seriously? You bought me an entire bouquet of tulips to say sorry?" the smile on Phichit's voice was very welcome, making Seung-gil feel at least a little bit at ease.

 

"Well, there’s pizza too," with his hands no longer occupied, Seung-gil picked up the bag with pizzas. "But the flowers were well, the main thing or whatever you call them."

 

Seung-gil's face heated up when Phichit started to smile brightly, holding the flowers to his chest as if Seung-gil just had handed him his biggest treasured possession.

 

"They're very pretty," Phichit chimed, a small, cheeky smile on his face. "Though usually yellow flowers don't have the nicest meaning. For example, yellow carnations-"

 

"They don't have a bad meaning," Seung-gil blurted out. "At least, according to google."

 

Why again did he have to google stuff like this? He should've just stuck with roses. Easy, simple, no one would ask questions. Now Phichit probably though he had bought flowers that meant 'I hate you' or something.

 

Cocking his head, Phichit threw Seung-gil a teasing look. "So, what do they mean according to google?"

 

"Well, uhm. It's kind of embarrassing," Seung-gil mumbled, hoping that Phichit would have mercy on him. He didn't. "Fine. 'There's Sunshine in your Smile' or something like that. I don't know, okay, it just fitted."

 

Phichit's face caught flames in the matter of second. Seung-gil watched as his soulmate grow flustered on the spot, cheeks rapidly growing darker, eyes growing big in shock and his smile- yes, there had been a reason he had picked those flowers. Phichit smiled like a thousand suns, warm and bright.

 

"You don't hate me for, you know," Seung-gil's heart ached when Phichit's smile faltered. "For the kiss?"

 

Shaking his head, he saw Phichit's face clear up. "I- I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realise you kissed me," Seung-gil admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I only realise we kissed," why did he have to stutter at the word 'kissed'? "Once I finished the scene back at work."

 

Seung-gil was surprised that Phichit didn't even look surprised. There was nothing else than a bright smile that fitted Phichit so well.

 

Placing the flowers on the ground, Phichit took a few steps forwards, their bodies inches away from each other. "I was so worried," Phichit murmured, pushing himself on the tiptoes, so they were about the same height. "That I overstepped your boundaries."

 

Smiling subtly, Seung-gil took Phichit's hand into his. "It's okay," he whispered, pushing Phichit's bangs away with his free hand. "We all make mistakes. That makes us human," he quoted the script, causing the other to giggle softly. Feeling a bit daring, Seung-gil pushed through with his initial plan and pressed a soft kiss against Phichit's forehead.

 

"I can't believe you're quoting your own play," Phichit mumbled, voice higher pitched than usual. "What are you going to do next, kiss me?"

 

"No," he mumbled, burying his head into Phichit shoulder. "Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> The florist was Georgi because I like adding support characters, and the other guy was Minami (who also made an appearance in Actual Disney Prince(ss).)
> 
> * Small comment. No, it isn't a plothole. In that scene with Guang Hong and Seung-gil, Guang Hong 'calls' Leo. Off screen, he already had texted him for moral support so Leo was already on his way.
> 
> Per usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **Title:** Sakura Kiss - Ouran High School Host Club Opening


End file.
